


something to believe in (for even a day)

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: short one-shots for bechloe week 2020
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Day 1 - Friends With Benefits

“What’s up with you and Ginger?” Amy asked as she walked into her and Beca’s shared room. Beca looked up with a confused look on her face.

“Nothing? Why?”

“Well…” Amy gave Beca a _look_ that said she wasn’t believing that for a second. “You two seem to be getting pretty cozy. You can tell me if you’re bonking her.”

“If I’m what?” Beca asked incredulously. She shook her head. “Never mind, I don’t want to know. There’s nothing going on between me and Chloe, we’re friends and we’re trying to work on our routine and stuff. That’s all.”

“Okay…” Amy didn’t sound convinced at all, but she dropped the subject.

A few hours later, Amy was snoring loudly on her bed as Beca tried to work on the setlist. Beca’s phone lit up with a text from Chloe.

_are you busy?_

Beca responded back _working on the setlist_ and Chloe replied almost immediately.

_wanna come to my room and work on the routine? ;)_

Beca didn’t bother responding as she closed her laptop and made her way to Chloe’s room. She knew Chloe wasn’t actually asking her to work on the routine. She was glad Chloe had her own room. It made it easier to hide what they were actually doing from their nosy, overbearing friends. She eased into Chloe’s room and Chloe immediately pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down on it.

A few hours later, Beca snuck back into her room. Unfortunately for her, Amy was awake. Beca tried to act inconspicuously, but the look Amy gave her said she didn’t buy it.

“So, where have you been?” Amy asked.

“Working on the routine with Chlo.” Beca answered quickly.

“Really?” Amy had a shit-eating grin on her face. “Because Chloe told me she had a study group all afternoon.” Beca mentally face palmed, but she had no response. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. It’s like how I say I’m getting a smoothie but I’m really doing the horizontal tango with Bumper and you say you’re working on the routine but you’re really banging Ginger’s brains out.” Beca grimaced.

“I really don’t need to know what’s going on with you and Bumper.”

“Who said anything about Bumper?”

“You just… Didn’t you…” Beca sighed and shook her head. “Never mind.”


	2. Day 2 - "He bit me!"

“Ow! What the fuck! Fucking shit!”

Chloe heard Beca’s yelling from the other room followed by hissing and their cat running past Chloe and jumping onto his bed. Beca followed after, holding her own hand.

“Everything okay, babe?” Chloe asked.

“He bit me!” Beca shoved her hand in Chloe’s face. “See!”

Chloe bit her lip to contain her smile. There was a tiny scratch on Beca’s hand and it was barely bleeding. Beca was pouting slightly and Chloe kissed her.

“He’s a cat, he didn’t mean to.”

“Yes he did! He’s vicious!”

Chloe shook her head. She led Beca into the kitchen and rinsed her hand under cold water before drying it and putting a bandaid on the scratch. She brought Beca’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

“There, all better.” Chloe said. Beca didn’t look convinced, she was still pouting. Chloe grabbed the cat from where he was sitting and held him up to Beca’s face. “Okay, Mr. Mittens, apologize to Beca please.” Then, in a higher voice as Mr. Mittens, she said, “I’m sorry Beca, I promise I won’t bite you again. I love you.” Beca rolled her eyes.

“You’re so weird.”

“Do you feel better?”

Beca rolled her eyes again. “Fine, whatever, I guess.”

“Good!” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek before she let Mr. Mittens scamper off to another room.


	3. Day 3 - Drunk Texts

**Chloe Beale:** _heyy beccs its chlo_

Beca picked up her phone and saw Chloe’s text. She wasn’t surprised, she knew Chloe was going out to a party that night with the Bellas while Beca was stuck working late at her internship.

**Becs <3:** _hi Chloe_

**Chloe Beale:** _whre r u???? :((((_

**Becs <3:** _at work. how’s the party?_

**Chloe Beale:** _wishh u wer herre_

Beca sighed. Honestly, she wished she was too. Anything was better than what she was currently doing, which was clearing her boss’s emails. Even a loud party with a bunch of drunk acapella singers was more appealing.

**Becs <3:** _me too_

**Chloe Beale:** _se u at hommmee??_

**Becs <3:** _yeah, don’t drink too much  
hangover’s suck_

**Chloe Beale:** _kk lov u_

**Becs <3:** _love you too_

Beca sighed as she put her phone down and went back to her laptop. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Day 4 - Baby Farm Animals

“Chloe?” Beca called as she picked up another piece of paper off the floor.

“In the office!”

Beca walked into the office, pile of papers in her hand. She placed them in front of Chloe on the desk and Chloe looked up in surprise.

“What’s with these?”

“I was going to ask you,” Beca said, “I’ve been finding them all over the house.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I had left them out.” Chloe grabbed the pile and added it to the rest of the papers in front of her. “Sorry.”

“Why do you have all these pictures of… farm animals?”

“Oh! Well, you know I have to start teaching my class the alphabet but they’re four years old so it’s hard for them to remember stuff like that,” Chloe explained, “So I thought it would be a great idea to print pictures of animals that start with each letter of the alphabet. You know, a for ant, b for bat, c for–”

“I got it. Just… try not to leave them on the floor anymore.”

“You got it Becs!”

A few days later, Beca was woken up by something shaking her. She groaned and tried to roll away, but it didn’t work.

“Beca, wake up,” Chloe said. Beca blinked her eyes open.

“Why are you waking me up this early?” Beca mumbled.

“I need your help,” Chloe said, “Tell me an animal that starts with x.”

“Xylophone.”

“Beca, please, I need an animal or my entire lesson plan for today doesn’t work!”

Beca sighed, “Okay, fine, um… X-ray fish.”

“X-ray fish? Beca, can you at least try to be serious?”

“I am serious! Remember when Stacie took that marine biology class?” Beca asked. Chloe nodded. “I helped her with this project about fish and there was an x-ray one. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Yes, thank you so much!” Chloe kissed Beca on the forehead and hurried out of the room to print a picture of an x-ray fish. Beca pulled the blankets over her head and hoped Chloe wouldn’t need any more help.


	5. Day 5 - Fake Dating

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?”

Beca grimaced at the smell of sweat and beer coming from the man who just sat beside her.

“I’m not alone, I’m here with my friends,” Beca said.

“I’m sure they won’t mind if you stay here with me,” The man smiled in a way that he probably thought was charming, but was just making Beca want to puke.

“I really think they would. So thanks for the offer but, I’m gonna go,” Beca tried to leave but the man grabbed her arm.

“Let me buy you a drink.”

“I have one already.”

“I’ll buy you another one.” His grip tightened as he tried to signal to the bartender. Beca looked around frantically, trying to make eye contact with anyone around.

“Babe, there you are,” An arm wrapped around Beca’s waist and pulled her away from the man. Beca breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Chloe glaring at the man.

“Hey, sorry, they were taking a while with my drink,” Beca said.

“I thought you said you were here with your friends,” The man said.

“Y-Yeah, um…”

“Yeah! It’s our friend’s birthday so we’re here to celebrate,” Chloe stared him down, almost asking him to question them.

“You didn’t say you were a lesbian,” The man muttered angrily. He stood and for a moment, Beca was scared he was going to hurt them.

“Oi!” Amy stepped in between Beca and Chloe and the man. “D’ya wanna take this outside?”

“Yeah,” Cynthia-Rose stood beside Amy, “Maybe we should have a conversation outside.”

Lily stood beside Cynthia-Rose, but didn’t say anything. The man looked like he was scared of her the most, and quickly scurried off to some dark corner. As they all headed back to their table, Beca leaned over to talk to Chloe.

“Thanks,” She said, “He didn’t really listen when I said no.”

“Of course, Becs. What are friends for?” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek and pulled Beca down to sit beside her.


	6. Day 6 - Hospital

The smell of disinfectant and hand sanitizer hit Beca as soon as she walked through the door. Her feet carried her across the clean floors to the front desk.

“Um, I’m looking for Chloe Beale?” Beca asked the woman sitting there, “I’m her wife.”

“Of course,” The woman typed something into the computer, “She’s in room 302. Do you need me to show you how to get there?” Beca shook her head.

As she walked down the hallway towards the elevators, Beca felt numb. She didn’t know how she was supposed to feel. She watched the numbers on the elevator count up to three. She cursed herself for letting her boss talk her into going to that out-of-town conference. She should’ve been there with Chloe when it happened, not 4 hours away.

She walked into Chloe’s room, barely noticing her feet moving beneath her. She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat as she saw Chloe laying in bed. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words died in her throat when she saw the bundle in Chloe’s arms.

“Beca,” Chloe’s soft voice cut through the fog, “Come meet your daughter.”

Beca crossed the room in an instant. Her hands hovered in the air, wanting to reach out and touch her _daughter_ , but not wanting to hurt her. She jumped when she felt Chloe’s hand on her cheek, and then Beca realized she was crying.

“It’s okay, here,” Chloe shifted so that Beca could take the baby from her arms. The baby yawned and stretched, then looked up with wide eyes at Beca.

“Hi,” Beca whispered. The baby blinked, once, then shut her eyes and relaxed in Beca’s arms. “She’s perfect.”

“I know, and she’s ours.”

“Chlo, I…” Beca’s voice was full of emotion, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Chloe asked.

“For not being here. I should’ve been here, I… I shouldn’t have gone to that stupid conference, I should’ve been here with you.”

“Hey,” Chloe rubbed Beca’s arm to calm her down, “It’s okay, you’re here now, and that’s all that matters.” Beca nodded, unable to take her eyes off her daughter, sleeping in her arms.

“I promise I’m not going anywhere,” Beca whispered. Chloe didn’t know if she was talking to the baby or to her, but it didn’t matter. “I’ll always be here when you need me.”


	7. Day 7 - Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if any of you watch the NWSL, but this is loosely based on when Bethany Balcer had a panic attack during a game

Beca could feel the pressure in her chest all through warmups. She brushed it off as pregame jitters and tried to focus on the feeling of the ball at her feet. She was starting this game, her first start in weeks and she knew she needed to be at her best. She felt her heartrate increase as her coach gave the team a last-minute pep talk. She was just nervous about starting, she justified, and she was playing Chloe’s team. Beca always hated playing against her girlfriend. Not just because it meant that one of them would have to lose and it being the other’s fault, but also because Chloe was a beast on the field. Everyone hated playing Chloe, hated the way she could dribble around the best defenders and how her shots and crosses were always on target. As both teams took their positions on the field, Beca caught Chloe’s eye. Chloe gave her a wink and a smirk. That was the other reason Beca hated playing against Chloe. She always knew how to get under Beca’s skin.

The game started quickly, with neither side getting any good chances. Beca was impressed by her team’s defence. They were struggling in the last few games, but everything was clicking for them this game. However, nothing seemed to be clicking for Beca. Her passes were all over the place and she felt a step behind everyone no matter what she did.

As Chloe’s team set up for a corner, Chloe walked straight up to Beca, smirking. She put her hand on Beca’s stomach, gripping her jersey lightly. It wasn’t strange for players to get up close and personal with each other during a game, or to grab each other’s jerseys, but Stacie, Beca’s captain, shot Beca a glare. Beca knew it was a warning, don’t fuck this up just because your girlfriend is near you.

“Think you can still stay with me after the game or are you going to be too upset about your loss?” Chloe asked teasingly.

“In your dreams, Chlo,” Beca tried to tease back but her voice was shaky. She blamed it on the fact that she was just sprinting down the field.

They didn’t score on the corner, but Beca did a terrible job defending against it. Chloe got around her easily and got her head on the ball. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Beca, the ball went wide. Beca raised her hand in apology to her team and then got back in her position. As play restarted, Beca felt the pressure in her chest get worse. She was sweating and her breathing was heavy, but she knew it had nothing to do with the heat or how much she was running. Her ears were ringing and she felt dizzy. She stumbled a little before her knees gave out and she laid on the field.

The next thing Beca knew, she was laying in the training room. She didn’t remember how she got there or how long she had been there. The trainers were trying to talk to her but she couldn’t hear them over the ringing in her ears. Someone held out a water bottle to her and she grabbed it and drank it gratefully. Slowly, her ears stopped ringing and the chest opened up enough for her to take a deep breath.

“Beca? Can you hear me?” One of the trainers asked. Beca nodded. “Okay, good. We’re pretty sure you had a panic attack. Have you had one before?” Again, Beca nodded. “Okay. The good news is that you’re not injured, and you should be able to play next game, if you want. How’s your breathing? Are you still struggling?”

“It’s okay,” Beca said, “I’m okay now.”

“That’s good. You can head back out and join the rest of your team on the bench if you want, but you’re more than welcome to stay here or go to the locker room.”

“I’ll be fine here.”

The trainers turned the TV on to show the game before they left. Beca knew she should watch and cheer on her team, but instead she laid down on the training table and threw her arm over her eyes.

Beca didn’t know how long she was there, but she must’ve fallen asleep at some point. She was woken up by the sound of the door opening. She looked over and saw Chloe quietly shutting the door behind her. Chloe turned to face Beca and gave her a soft smile.

“Hey, baby, how are you feeling?” Chloe asked. Beca shrugged.

“Kinda like shit.”

Chloe hummed sympathetically. “I know, do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I had a stupid panic attack,” Beca mumbled, staring at the ceiling rather than at Chloe. “I was nervous about starting and about playing against you and I had a fucking panic attack on the field. In the middle of the game. I’ll probably never start again.”

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Chloe took Beca’s hand in her own, “But I know that you’ll keep getting to start because you’re a great player. I know it sucks but I know you’ll get another chance to shine.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Okay, that’s okay. Do you want to come back to my apartment or would you rather stay at the hotel with your team?” Chloe asked. Beca thought about it for a moment, on one hand, she wanted to just curl up in bed and forget about everything that happened, and she knew that just being around Chloe would remind her of the game. However, the thought of seeing her teammates, of knowing she let them down and having to be reminded of _that_ , made Beca feel sick. And, living on opposite sides of the country as your girlfriend was hard and Beca didn’t want to stay at a hotel with her team that she sees everyday when she could be staying with her girlfriend who she only sees every few months.

“Your apartment.”

“Alright, come on. There’s leftover Chinese takeout in my fridge with your name on it,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca up and off the table.

“We’re professional athletes, Chlo. We’re only allowed to eat healthy shit like kale and protein shakes,” Beca smiled lightly. Chloe grinned back, happy that Beca was feeling better and making jokes.

“It can be our cheat day,” Chloe said, “Unless you want me to make you a kale protein shake. I even have almond milk.” Beca pretended to think about it.

“Hmm, that does sound good but… I’m lying, it sounds awful. Leftover Chinese food sounds way more appealing,” Beca said. Chloe laughed and then held the door open for Beca.

“Then let’s hurry up and go!”


	8. Day 8 - Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and kudosing and commenting on this! Bechloe week always has a special place in my heart and y'all make it even more special, I hope you enjoyed reading my fic and others fics this week as much as I enjoyed writing this

“Fancy seeing you here,” Chloe said as she sat next to Beca at the bar.

“Chloe, we came together, of course you’d see me here,” Beca said. Chloe got the bartender’s attention and ordered herself a drink. Beca let her eyes drift over to CR dancing with her wife. She couldn’t help but smile.

“She looks happy,” Chloe said, “It was a beautiful wedding.” Beca nodded.

“I’m just glad she finally got over Stacie, we all knew that wasn’t going anywhere.” Beca tried to hide her grin behind her drink. Chloe ignored her comment.

“Didn’t CR’s vows just make you bawl your eyes out?”

“No,” Beca said, “Because I’m a normal person who doesn’t cry at everything.”

“You just hate love.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Okay Chlo, whatever you say.”

“Do you ever think about getting married?” Chloe asked.

“Um,” Beca took a sip of her drink, “I…”

The answer was yes. Beca would imagine herself getting the nerve to finally ask Chloe on a date, and a few months after, dropping to one knee and asking Chloe to be her wife. She imagines what Chloe would look like, walking down the aisle, and what their vows would be, and how hard Chloe would cry.

“No,” Beca said instead, “I… don’t. Not really.”

“Oh,” Beca knew she had to be imagining the disappointment in Chloe’s voice, “I used to spend days growing up imagining what it would be like to get married. I used to wear my mom’s high heels and pretend that my dog was my fiancé,” Chloe laughed, “My poor dog, he just wanted to sleep but I kept dragging him around.”

“I bet your parents were happy about that.”

“Oh, my dad is dreading the day I get married,” Chloe said, “I kept adding more and more extravagant stuff, like, once I said I wanted to ride a horse down the aisle, or I wanted George Clooney to officiate. My dad is still trying to find a way to pay for all of it.”

“I think Clooney might be out of the budget,” Beca said. Chloe laughed.

“A George Clooney lookalike then.”

“Now you’re talking.”

“Oh em aca-gee!” Chloe squealed when the song changed, “Beca! I love this song! Come dance with me!”

“No.”

“Beca, please?” Chloe pouted.

“I’m not drunk enough to dance,” Beca shook her head and lightly pushed Chloe towards the dance floor, “Go on your own.”

“Fine, you can sit here all on your own, being a bump on a log,” Chloe said.

Beca watched Chloe run onto the dance floor, joining Jessica and Ashley. Beca shook her head and smiled at Chloe’s moves. Even though she couldn’t hear her, Beca knew Chloe was screaming the lyrics. Beca couldn’t help but imagine the songs Chloe would want on their wedding playlist. No doubt Titanium would be on there, and probably a bunch of pop songs Beca didn’t know. And Chloe would dance and sing along with every one. Beca quickly finished her drink and headed towards Chloe and the dancefloor. One dance couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @i-own-your-wifi


End file.
